


I Will Show You Fear in a Handful of Dust

by Revolutionnaire_e



Series: Magtober [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Apocalypse, Eyepocolypse, Light Angst, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, MAG 160, Minific, Poem: The Hollow Men - T.S. Eliot, T.S. Eliot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revolutionnaire_e/pseuds/Revolutionnaire_e
Summary: This is the way the world ends.Magtober Day III: Apocolypse
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Magtober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955563
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	I Will Show You Fear in a Handful of Dust

He could not fight the words which escaped his lips. He tried to cry out, to set down the page; maybe burn it? Maybe tear it to pieces? But he knew that would be in vain.

_ This is the way the world ends _

The writer of the statement should have died so many years ago, but he refused. He saw his end approach, but he always got what he wanted. Knowledge, power,  _ life.  _ He would let everything around him burn to keep it that way.

_ This is the way the world ends _

He went to the market that afternoon—the mist was soft, the wind was warm. He doesn’t remember when the fog grew cold around him. When he came back home, he saw his lover sprawled out across the floor, hair tangled up amongst the tapes, papers spread out around him like bloodstains.

_ This is the way the world ends _

The panicked man sees his lover awake. 

_ Not with a bang _

“Look at the sky, Martin...”

_ but a whimper. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is obscenely short, but I think it's decent enough. Definitely pretentious, though.


End file.
